I Understand
by KitKatBarStory
Summary: During the hours after Tai Lung's defeat, only two figures remain outside the Jade Palace. In these moments, it is the Student's turn to help guide the Master. Po and Shifu Father/Son relationship, no slash.


**AN: A quick idea for a story I had while watching the movie on my iPod. Not meant to be slash or romance AT ALL, just a little insight into the father/son relationship Po and Shifu developed later on in the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

**-KKBS**

Shifu, as he himself will tell you, was never very good with words.

The role of the dominant leader, the master of others had always come naturally for him simply because it required little speech. Dictating came easily. Conversation did not.

"I cannot explain it any better than I already have, panda." The kung fu master had stated sharply, beginning to get annoyed with the furry lump beside him. "My emotions are the type of things I would rather keep to myself, anyways."

"But Master Shifu, you can tell me! I promise I won't laugh or anything. Just lemme know what's wrong so I can help you."

The red panda only turned to the side, his small face hidden behind his robes, and said nothing. When only the silence of the night replied to his genuine attempt at comfort, Po's usual smile disappeared. He was only trying to help, after all. Why wouldn't his Master listen?

They had been seated outside of the Jade Palace for several hours now, following Tai Lung's defeat and eventual capture. Only after the celebrations were over, the Dragon Warrior given a speech of honor, and the Valley of Peace became silent had the aging master returned to the steps, hoping to find a moment's peace to think things over. What he had gotten instead, however, was an unexpected companion.

"_Hey, Master Shifu?" A loud creak and groan from inside the Jade Palace had more than alerted the older mammal of the Dragon Warrior's presence. "Watcha doin' out here by yourself?"_

_Shifu, who had been completely still for a long while, opened one eye and said in a low whisper, "I was trying to find solace, panda. Solace…and peace."_

"_Oh." The great bear had lumbered up beside him, taking a seat to his left. "I thought you said you'd found peace."_

"_In some ways." Came the reply, and the red panda decided that any silence now would be impossible. "But forgetting what has just taken place does not happen in a second."_

"_Ohhh, you mean with Tai Lung, huh?" Po replied, uncharacteristically observant. "Well, he was your son, sorta…uh, .but I know you loved him, right?" He finished quickly, intimidated by the cold stare aimed his way._

"…_Yes. I did. Too much, in fact."_

_Po leaned over, staring hard into the other's face, and raised an eyebrow. "Loved him 'too much'? You can't love somebody too much-that's just…" He waved his paws around, trying to find a suitable word. "…wrong."_

_The wind howled through the valley, ruffling their fur and creating as ominous a mood as there ever could be._

"_But I did." Shifu finally replied. "And because of that, I allowed him to become what he is now; a heartless, cold monster who himself cannot feel love." He turned away, looking out into the twilight. "It's my fault. Had I trained him to de disciplined and unattached from the very beginning, he would have been far less disappointed in his loss. And perhaps that could have prevented his outrage."_

_As he looked over at Po, he was surprised to see the giant panda looking at him with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Is THAT what you're upset about? Aw, Master, that's nothing to get sorry over. You loved him, and raised him, and taught him how to be a good student." He counted off each of these on his fingers, smiling the whole time. "You showed him how he could get to be the Dragon Warrior. But if it wasn't 'meant to be'" –here he made air quotes-"it wasn't 'meant to be'. It's not your fault he couldn't accept that and had to blow up 'cause of it."_

_Shifu sighed. The panda's heart was in the right place, but things could never be that simple._

"_I trained him without punishment and humility, which lead to pride. Pride led to anger, and anger lead to death. What I am trying to say here, panda, is that I am the root of the problem."_

_A few pink petals drifted across the staircase, tumbling and gliding with the wind._

"_That's not true." _

_Here, Po stood up and walked in front of him, determined to meet his Master's eyes._

"_You're a great teacher! And I know if you treated him with love, he shoulda known to love back. You didn't have control over what he did!"_

_He stepped back, smiling and shaking his head. _

"_You don't understand."_

_The smile flickered, but remained on his face._

"_Then tell me, Master Shifu! Explain what you're upset about and I can help you!"_

And now here he stood, staring at the bundle of cloth which contained his master. Hurt that Shifu did not trust him enough to tell him what was truly the matter, his face twisted into that of anger.

"Tell me, Master Shifu! **Tell me!"**

"I lost a son!" The small figure shouted at him, the edges of his wrinkled eyes glistening. Po stepped back, not expecting this sudden outburst. "You have no idea how that feels because you have not yet experienced the pain, the _agony _of knowing you failed the one who truly mattered to you!" He paused and lowered his eyes to the ground, head hung in shame.

"You do not understand."

The panda remained at a distance, face now contorted into one of sympathy.

"Well, maybe not." He said slowly, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. "But I know that if this is really important to you, then it's really important to me, too. I'll, uh-I'll be here to help if you need it."

Satisfied, the panda breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps his master was upset, but at least now he knew there was someone he could trust, someone he could talk to, if he could ever manage to find the right words to explain things to him. Glancing at the figure whose head was still hung in shame, he began to walk back up the stairs of the palace. A moment after he entered through the large wooden doors he poked his masked head out again, as though forgetting something.

"Just remember that, Master, 'kay? I do understand. I think."

Hearing no reply, he sighed and walked back down the long hallway. Before he had travelled its entire length, he heard something so soft, he almost couldn't make it out.

"Thank you, Po."

The smile returned to his face as the Dragon Warrior entered his chamber.

--KFP--

Outside the Jade Palace, someone else was also smiling. As he closed his eyes once more, Shifu silently thanked his visitor for appearing when he did. Perhaps, in some ways, he had lost a son.

And perhaps, in others, he had gained one.


End file.
